


Showdown in the glade

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Sorry Lalli, Sorry Onni, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Onni has caught up to it and now he has to fight for his own and Lalli's safety.





	Showdown in the glade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Showdown  
> Character: Onni

They stared at each other. It stared at him. He stared at Its chest. Both waited for the other to make the first move. Their spirits already clashing against each other. His clawing at Its, Its scratching at his. Invisible feathers fell to to ground around them. Invisible fur fell to the ground as well. Its spirit was a bear, and stronger than his owl. He prepared to move but Its spirit stopped him, pushed him in the other direction. It tried to grab him but he jumped backwards. His feet slipped on a rock, but he stopped the fall with his spear. It laughed. He clenched his jaw, pushed himself up again.

”Why do you fight when you know the outcome?”

”I only have one family member left, I won't lose him to you.”

It laughed again.

”You'll lose yourself and then I will have him as well. I can sense him.”

His hands started glowing. He gripped the spear. Started praying. It twitched, lashed out at him and he stumbled.

”They won't help you, they don't help anyone. They wouldn't help me.”

It trembled, grew. Pressed him to the ground. He threw the trees up in the spirit world. It backed off, just for a fraction of a second but enough for him to catch his breath and get up. The glow around his hands spread to the spear.

”It's not fair!” It cried out.

He didn't look at It, looked at Its feet. His knuckles were turning white, he was gripping the spear so tight. It started circling him, he started circling It. He pulled his spirit closer and Its spirit followed, grew bigger to fill the empty room. Its spirit was all around him now. He stopped circling.

”Are you giving up? Are you joining me? Will you look at me?”

”Only if you promise to leave my cousin alone.”

”I will get him to, don't worry. You'll both join me, I'll add your strenght to my own.”

He didn't look at It. His spirit rested close now, like another layer of clothes. Its spirit took up the whole glade. It laughed, knew he wouldn't be able to escape. Its spirit clawed at him, he could feel the skin on his back splitting. He started praying again. The glow around his spear got brighter and he shoved it into the ground. Vines spread over the glade and It moved back, towards the trees. Its spirit ripped at the vines. He could see movement among the trees, turned his gaze towards It. He let go of the spear, backed away. Its spirit followed him, left Its back defenceless. He sent his spirit upwards, left his body defenceless. It attacked, Its spirit scratched at him with full force. He shielded his face with his arms.

His cousin came from the forest. Lalli's knife sank into its back. Magic pulsated from the knife, tore at Its insides. Onni's spirits crashed down over them from above, ripped Its spirit from Its body. It screeched, Its spirit pulled away from Onni, moved towards Lalli. Lalli pressed against the knife, dug the knife as deep into It as he could. It screeched again. Lalli's ears started bleeding, Onni sank to his knees. It stopped screeching. The clothing wrapped around It fell to the ground. Lalli fell to the ground. Both cousins were breathing heavily.

It was gone.


End file.
